<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what a beautiful mess they're in by BluebarrieMuzzins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288112">what a beautiful mess they're in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins'>BluebarrieMuzzins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's Company [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerf heard Tyson and J.T. both inhale sharply and watched as J.T.’s dick twitched with interest in front of him. Kerf’s weak smile turned into a confident smirk as J.T. put one of the pairs of handcuffs down and ground the heel of his hand against his dick. It turned into a full-blown smug grin when J.T. stroked himself a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Good lord,” J.T. said, raking a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Tyson said, pausing to swallow. “That’s some mental image there, Kerf.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Kerfoot/Morgan Rielly, Frederik Andersen/Jack Campbell/Mitch Marner, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three's Company [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what a beautiful mess they're in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Here's part nine! As mentioned in that fic from yesterday, it's... something. I've never written anything quite like this before, so I hope I did a good job. I'm not exactly experienced in the ways of sex (well. at all really) so I just played into the knowledge I've gained from reading other stuff on this website. Any pointers are welcomed! I'd love to know how to be able to improve for the future!</p><p>If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic/series. It's a fictional universe created as a way to help me escape the stresses of quarantine and everything that surrounds it.</p><p>Title is from "Beautiful Mess" by Diamond Rio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the team piled off of the ice after the game, Kerf was feeling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide </span>
  </em>
  <span>array of emotions. He was thrilled about getting a hat trick. Elated for Soupy that he pulled off a shutout on his birthday. Surprised when he saw Soupy and Mitch kissing in the hallway by the trainer’s room. Shocked when he noticed that Freddie had his glove on his boyfriend’s back and his blocker on his backup’s back. Flabbergasted when Soupy switched to kissing Freddie after a few moments. Above all else, Kerf felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty </span>
  </em>
  <span>for making the special kiss he shared with Mo and the moments that proceeded it, about Tyson. Even if Mo didn’t know that, it weighed heavy on Kerf’s mind as he went about his media debrief.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to only let his positive emotions show as he was asked questions. The last thing he wanted was to spoil this moment. The kiss had been a special moment in his marriage; it felt almost as special to Kerf as the first kiss he shared with Mo when they said their vows at their wedding ceremony three years ago. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>as special because he had to go and tarnish it by imagining that he had been kissing Tyson--his best friend--instead of his husband. It was becoming a serious problem if it wasn’t already.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kerf finished his debrief, he hightailed it back to the locker room. He needed a shower to attempt to wash away the filth he felt seeping from his pores. Filth which had nothing to do with the fact that he was sweaty and gross from having played a full three periods of hockey. It was filth he didn’t think would ever go away. The thought of that made something heavy and cold form in his stomach.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shower, Kerf did his best to think only of mundane things. Things like the fact that he needed to go buy more pasta and eggs for his meal plan. He tried not to think about how much he wanted to get railed against the glass at Scotiabank Arena by Tyson. Tried and failed. Since he wasn’t too keen on getting a fine for jerking it in the shower, he promptly switched it off, wrapped himself in a towel, and fled to the locker room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed at the speed of light, not wanting his teammates--least of all his husband--to see his predicament. Kerf didn’t even bother waiting for Mo to catch up to him as he hurried out of the building. They normally walked out holding hands; he didn’t feel he had the mental fortitude to handle that tonight, not after what he had put himself through. He had rushed ahead because he had been too much of a coward to tell Mo he wanted a change tonight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mo caught up, he gave Kerf a sideways glance. Kerf gave his husband a thumbs up and a weak smile. Mo raised an eyebrow but ultimately said nothing as he slid into the driver’s seat. Kerf heaved a sigh of relief as he slid into the passenger’s seat. Once they were buckled in, Mo grabbed Kerf’s hand over the centre console and gently smoothed his thumb along his wrist. Kerf relaxed at that, feeling some of his tension melt away. He smiled at his husband, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Mo smiled as he backed the car out of the garage and into Toronto’s nighttime traffic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they got home, Kerf was still keyed up about what he had thought about in the shower. Still thinking in </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivid </span>
  </em>
  <span>detail about how he would want it to play out. He swallowed as he made his way out of the car. Mo gave him another sideways glance as he walked down the driveway, heading in the direction of John and Aryne’s house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go pick up Josephine and Tyson,” Mo said, motioning toward his alternate captain’s house. “Might stay a while to see how John and Aryne are doing. I’ll be back before midnight, either way.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I love you, Morgan,” Kerf said, mouth suddenly dry. If Mo was gone for the next hour, hour and a quarter, that gave him the chance to make a move on Tyson. “Tell them I said hello.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Alexander. And will do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf stood there for a moment and watched Mo walk up the sidewalk and then walkway of the house next door. He only retreated inside after he watched Mo walk through John and Aryne’s front door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was inside, he quickly made his way to his bedroom. He shucked his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. He grabbed his computer from the nightstand and powered it up before opening Zoom. He swallowed thickly as he sat down on the bed, the realization of what he was about to do not lost on him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had Mo’s permission, Kerf still felt like he was betraying him. He had told Mo that he and Josephine (and since his birth, Tyson) were everything that he needed. Yet. Here he was. About to go back on that statement by making a proposition for cybersex to the person he had named his son after. He swallowed thickly as he clicked to connect a call with Tyson.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang for only ten or fifteen seconds before Tyson answered. Kerf was taken aback when he noticed that Tyson was in the same state as he was; naked except for a pair of boxers. He was even more taken aback when he thought he saw Tyson’s dick twitch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf ran a hand through his hair, swallowing thickly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is…" He started, trailing off after a moment. Kerf heaved a breath, looking at Tyson with nervous eyes. "Is that for me, Tyson? Or did I interrupt something between you and J.T.?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"J.T. isn't here," came the response from Tyson.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were here," Tyson mumbled as he ducked his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf noticed that Tyson watched him as he ground his hand against his crotch. Kerf sighed, looking tentatively at Tyson; Tyson responded by grounding his hand against his crotch. Kerf let out a breath, smiling at his best friend. Tyson smiled back as he brought a hand up to his nipple and tweaked it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf groaned at that, slipping his hand into his boxers. He saw a smirk on Tyson’s face as he tweaked his nipple. Kerf let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>groan as he brought his hand up and tweaked his nipple. He heard Tyson groan and watched him throw his head back as he slipped a hand into his boxers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf had a hand on his nipple and a hand down the front of his boxers. He was tweaking his nipple and stroking his dick, trying to match the pace that Tyson was setting on the other side of the computer screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he focused on Tyson, he inhaled sharply; he saw a figure standing in the doorway of Tyson and J.T.'s bedroom. Kerf blanched as he quickly removed his hands from his body.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J.T.. Fuck. It had to be J.T.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kerf thought as he watched Tyson turn around and freeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could they be so stupid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson inhaled sharply as he scrambled off the bed and rushed to the door after a few moments. Kerf watched as he dragged J.T. into the room, shutting the door behind them. He felt his cheeks heat with shame when J.T. glanced at the computer screen, his face conveying a look of anguish.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friends stood in front of the bed, neither saying a word. The tension in the room was so palpable that Kerf was certain he could cut through it with his skate blade. After a few more agonizing moments, J.T. grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Kerf swallowed thickly as his dick twitched with interest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're talking about this after," J.T. said, pointing a finger at Tyson. He looked to Kerf on the computer screen, pointing the same finger at him. "All three of us." Kerf nodded and he watched Tyson do the same. "For now, I need Tyson to fuck me until I can't walk straight. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>it badly if that's alright with him."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson nodded but Kerf could tell that his best friend was holding something back. J.T. must've noticed the same thing. He sat Tyson on the bed and ran a soothing hand along his fiance's forearm after he slipped out of his pants and underwear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't make me the happiest guy in the world," J.T. said, sighing. "But I can leave if you'd rather do this with just Kerf, Tys."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's… it's not that," Tyson replied, raking a hand down his face with a sigh.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong then?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf watched as Tyson forewent a response to J.T.'s question to walk across the bedroom to the closet. He opened the sliding door and rummaged around for a moment. Kerf raised an eyebrow when he watched Tyson walk back to the bed holding a shoebox that looked like it had once belonged to a pair of skates.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson shoved it into J.T.'s lap and turned away. J.T. raised an eyebrow as he examined the box, holding it closer to the computer screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here goes nothing," J.T. mumbled, lifting the lid. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf saw that J.T. froze as his eyes flitted in Tyson's direction. Kerf looked past J.T.'s shoulder and saw that Tyson was fidgeting with his hands, picking at the threads on his bedspread. He sighed and focused back on J.T..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's in--"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything Kerf wanted to say was cut off by J.T. pulling a pair of handcuffs out of the box. J.T. dangled them in front of the webcam and Kerf groaned when he felt his dick show interest in the implications that the handcuffs brought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kerf could fully process the handcuffs, J.T. pulled a blindfold out of the box. Kerf had been so surprised--and turned on--that his breath had caught in his throat. He coughed a few times to sort that out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Yeah?" J.T. said. Kerf could see the smug smile on his face as he looked through the computer screen at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled another pair of handcuffs out of the box before placing it onto the ground. "What brings you more thrills, Kerf? The fact that I'm about to use these on Tyson?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are? Holy fuck. Thank you. I love you, snocone," Kerf heard Tyson say from behind J.T.. His voice sounded shaky; to Kerf, it felt like Tyson was afraid that J.T. was pulling his leg. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome and I love you, too," J.T. said before he leaned back and gave Tyson a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now lay down so I can finish talking to Kerf."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf watched Tyson profusely nod before he positioned himself on the bed. He stretched his arms out, looking up to J.T. with an eager smile. J.T. kissed Tyson's hip before he turned back to the computer screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying," J.T. said. "Do you get more thrills from the fact that you're about to see Tyson with the bondage? Or do you get more thrills from imaging what you would look like with the bondage?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both," Kerf said, a weak smile on his face. "Though, I don't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. I'm quite fond of Morgan tying me down while I fuck him. Or while he fucks me. I’m not exactly picky."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf heard Tyson and J.T. both inhale sharply and watched as J.T.’s dick twitched with interest in front of him. Kerf’s weak smile turned into a confident smirk as J.T. put one of the pairs of handcuffs down and ground the heel of his hand against his dick. It turned into a full-blown smug grin when J.T. stroked himself a couple of times.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord,” J.T. said, raking a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Tyson said, pausing to swallow. “That’s some mental image there, Kerf.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we cuff Tyson to the bed?” Kerf said, smile faltering a little. He motioned with his hand for J.T. to move over; J.T. obliged, leaning slightly to the left. “Tyson? I’m assuming if you have this stuff you have a safeword?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye...Yeah,” Tyson mumbled, bringing a hand to cover his face. Kerf saw the blush that ran across Tyson’s entire body. “It’s either </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘colourblind’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘avalanche.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>I picked two because I couldn’t decide which one I liked better.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Tyson. Nothing wrong with that,” Kerf chuckled. He looked at J.T. rather sternly. “If he says either of those words in any way, you stop… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Understood?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf noticed J.T.’s throat ripple as he nodded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, um… safeword?” J.T. said, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘boulder.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before?” Kerf noticed how shocked Tyson sounded as he asked. “When did you have the chance to do that? We’ve been together for five years and you’ve never done it with me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J.T. nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A handful of times before we got together. I’ve never tied anyone up before though...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus fucking Christ,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kerf and Tyson said at the same time, both sliding out of their boxers and getting a hand around themselves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson and Kerf stroked themselves while J.T. watched. Kerf looked through the screen at J.T.; he noticed that J.T. was twirling the handcuffs in his hands and was staring at Tyson’s wrists. Kerf swallowed thickly as he felt pre-cum dribble from the head of his dick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ivy’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the way,” Kerf said after everyone had calmed down. “All that time at an ivy league school did more than just educate me academically.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf noticed that J.T. rolled his eyes as he stood from the bed and made his way to Tyson’s side. J.T. moving gave Kerf a clear view of Tyson’s face. Tyson didn’t look the least bit nervous as he laid back, stretching his left wrist up to the bedpost. J.T. hesitated, looking down at Tyson.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you absolutely sure?” J.T. asked as he opened the handcuffs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. God, yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf froze; he hadn’t been expecting that. When Kerf looked at J.T., it was obvious that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been. He had a smirk on his face as he looped one end of the handcuffs around Tyson’s wrist and the other around the bedpost before clicking both ends closed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J.T. walked around to the other side of the bed, stretching his right wrist up to the bedpost. J.T. looped the handcuffs around his fiance’s wrist and the wood before clicking both ends closed. Tyson pulled against his restraints, looking at J.T. after a moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels as good as I imagined it would,” Tyson mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “Thank you, daddy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf swallowed as he watched J.T. pat Tyson on the cheek before he opened the nightstand drawer. He rummaged around inside of it for a moment before he pulled out a bottle of lube. Kerf brought his hand to his dick as he watched J.T. crawl on the bed and open the bottle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J.T. coated one of his fingers in the lube before he pushed it past the ring of muscles in his ass. He groaned, planting his feet into the bed on either side of Tyson’s hips. Kerf watched as Tyson bucked his hips up, presumably trying to get friction against his dick. J.T. made a disapproving noise with his tongue as he slid backwards on the bed, nearly knocking the computer off as he went.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, now,” J.T. said, adding a second finger alongside the first. “Did daddy say that you could move?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson bit his lip as he shook his head. Kerf sighed as he slowed down his strokes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words, Tyson, use your words,” Kerf said, voice breathy. “You need to communicate verbally for this to work properly.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Tyson mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J.T. added a third finger, reaching his other hand over to stroke Tyson’s knee. Kerf watched as Tyson relaxed a little, lifting his head to look at his fiance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry. You’re excited,” J.T. said as he removed his fingers. “I get it. I was excited the first time I was tied down too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J.T. moved across the bed, getting closer to Tyson. Kerf looked up at Tyson’s wrists and noticed that he was pulling against the restraints, flexing his hands. That told Kerf that he wanted to touch J.T. with every fibre of his being but was doing his best to fight off the temptation of breaking loose.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf pointed towards the blindfold, swallowing around a heavy lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tie… tie the blindfold," Kerf swallowed again, clearing his throat, "tie the blindfold around Tyson's eyes." Kerf waited a beat. "Daddy."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Holy fuck… Kerf…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> J.T. cursed, scrambling to grab the blindfold. He looked at Tyson once the material was in his hand. "Is this okay, Tys?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… yeah…" Tyson breathed, voice sounding broken and wet. "Please, J.T.; daddy. I want it so badly."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf heard J.T. swallow as he lifted Tyson's head and tied the blindfold around his fiance's eyes. Tyson sighed, moving his head a little as he pulled against the restraints.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for J.T. to ride you, Tyson?" Kerf asked, wrapping a hand around his dick. He stroked it a couple of times, groaning when he saw J.T. looking at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Please. More than anything…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf locked eyes with J.T.; they shared a soft look before J.T. nodded. J.T. made his way down to Tyson's dick, pressing a kiss to it. Tyson jolted, crying out in what Kerf could only assume was ecstasy. J.T. placed a kiss to his fiance's hip before he prepared himself to take Tyson's dick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp intake of breath from Tyson came over the computer speakers as J.T. lowered himself on his dick. Kerf could tell that J.T. was being slow about it, obviously not wanting to hurt Tyson while he was shackled to the bedposts. Another sharp intake filtered through the speakers a few moments later; Kerf figured that was the moment that Tyson bottomed out inside of J.T..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can move, baby," J.T. said, running his hands across either side of Tyson's ribcage. "Fuck me like you mean it. I meant it when I said I didn't want to walk straight later."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf started moving his hand in time the bruising pace that Tyson's hips were setting. The harder Tyson thrust, the more noise J.T. was making. And the more interested that Kerf's dick was becoming in the situation. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer if this kept up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friends seemed to want to torture him because J.T. brought his hands down to Tyson's nipples. He twisted them in between his fingers, mouth falling open on a groan when Tyson bucked up erratically.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyson fought against the restraints again, head turning back and forth. Kerf watched as J.T. ran his hands along either side of Tyson's ribcage again. Tyson calmed down a little, thrusts becoming less erratic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As J.T. continued to run his hands along Tyson's ribcage, Kerf stopped moving his hand on his dick. He watched as Tyson continued to calm down, thrusts becoming slow and deliberate. Kerf watched as J.T. leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his fiance's lips. Watched as J.T. ran his fingers through Tyson's hair, stopping to rub his scalp.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf heard Tyson hum, relaxing against the restraints. J.T. brushed his fingertips along Tyson's shoulders, kissing his fiance again. That was the last thing Kerf remembered seeing before he disconnected the call. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that J.T. said that they needed to discuss things; he knew that. They could call him whenever they were done. What his best friends were doing now was far too intimate for his eyes. It belonged to them and them alone. He could handle himself--or wait for Mo to get home so he could get a proper reward for his hat trick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerf sent a quick text to both of his best friends to let them know his thoughts before he put his computer away. He ran a hand down his face once he was back in bed with pyjama pants on. He sighed, tucking himself under the covers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thought on Kerf's mind before he fell asleep was about how much he loved Mo, J.T., and Tyson. And how lucky he was to have them in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>